


Going To Sebastian’s House For The First Time & Him Being A Little Nervous About It.

by sirenbarnes



Series: Celeb Imagines/Headcanons [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marvel Headcanons, Nervousness, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tequila, balorbarnes, nervous seb, sebastian stan headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: —Requested by anon {tumblr}—Requests are open btw, send in a imagine idea or a headcanon idea for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans or marvel!





	Going To Sebastian’s House For The First Time & Him Being A Little Nervous About It.

**Author's Note:**

> —Requested by anon {tumblr}
> 
> —Requests are open btw, send in a imagine idea or a headcanon idea for Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans or marvel!

  


 

 

 

\- The day before you came over, he hired a professional cleaner to clean his house.

\- Buying food and beverages the day before you come over.

\- Setting his alarm clock on his phone to early.

\- He was so excited and nervous at the same time he has a hard time falling asleep straight away.

\- Though he hired a cleaner to clean his house the day before he cleans it again.

\- Seb picking up his dirty clothes on his bedroom floor and putting them in the washing machine.

\- Vacuuming the living room and his bedroom.

\- Once he is finished vacuuming he would put it away, though he does trip on the vacuum cleaner, letting out a few curse words along the way.

\- Putting clean fresh sheets on his bed.

\- He’ll even put a clean towel on the end of his bed, just in case you stay over.

\- Making sure the kitchen is spotless, as well as the bathroom.

\- Putting a fresh clean hand towel in the bathroom as well as towels.

\- Making sure the soap dispenser is full of soap.

\- Putting the toilet seat down.

\- Taking out the trash from the trash cans in his house, and throwing them in the garbage bin, then putting a new bag in them.

\- He’d then organise his decor and other things.

\- Once Seb is happy with his cleaning, he goes and takes a shower and gets ready.

\- Which is when his nerves get the better of him.

\- Like, what if you hate his house, and so on.

\- Seb organizing the food and beverages while he starts to panic even more.

\- The sound of his doorbell ringing brings him out of those thoughts.

\- He will quickly get up and rush over to the door, tripping on his own two feet on the way there.

\- He opens the door with a dorky smile on his face, his eyes lighting up as he sees you.

\- He quickly wraps his arms around you, bringing you closer to his body, as he presses kisses on the top of your head. Then cupping the side if your face with his hands and giving you a passionate kiss.

\- “Hey babe, I missed you so much, I’m so excited you are here.” Seb beamed.

\- “You smell like bleach and your cologne.” you mumble, staring at his lips.

\- “Come on in, I will show you around, oh, do you want anything to drink or eat?” Seb asked, pulling away from you, taking your hand, and pulling you inside.

\- “No, I’m fine.” you answered, as he shut the door.

\- “Do you need to use the bathroom? Cause it’s right this way.” he asked, leading you to a door down the hall, which you assumed was the bathroom

\- “Nah.” you answered, as he opened the door, to reveal the bathroom.

\- “Okay, then I will show you around the rest of my place.” Seb spoke, pulling you towards another door, which ended up to be his bedroom.

\- Seb would show you the rest of the rooms in his house, holding your hand pretty tightly, while shuttering on his word.

\- Also, he is a babbling mess.

\- Telling him to relax.

\- Though he was nervous, he was extremely excited as well.

\- Once you get to the kitchen, you suggest tequila shots to calm his nerves.

\- “Maybe we should do some tequila shots you know to calm your nerves.” you suggested.

\- “Good idea babe.” he beamed, taking out the tequila, then the salt, then the lime wedges.

\- After taking a couple of tequila shots, he isn’t that nervous anymore.

\- You’s two end up talking and catching up on the couch while eating the food and drinking the beverages he brought.

\- Ordering takeout for lunch.

\- Watching Netflix for a while.

\- Though Seb gets handsy and starts touching and kissing you, so basically the two of you’s end up having a heated make-out session, which leads to sex.

\- Basically, you end up staying the night at Seb’s house.


End file.
